


Rule Number Three

by YaoiFanboy39



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marijuana, Period-Typical Homophobia, Queer Character, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Set in the 70s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanboy39/pseuds/YaoiFanboy39
Summary: Hyde has three life rules he lives by, and is surprised by what rule number three brings to his life.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Steven Hyde
Kudos: 9





	Rule Number Three

Hyde was caught in a beautifully weird limbo between being high out of his fucking mind and still being able to think rationally about the fact that Red was walking around upstairs, madder than a hornet at Eric for god knows why. All Hyde could make out from his usual chair in the basement was something along the lines of "Eric... dumbass... up your ass!" So, pretty much the usual if Eric did anything that rubbed Red the wrong way, be it a smartass comment, or forgetting to turn off a light or maybe even looking at Red in an 'odd' way. Whatever it was, Red was being louder than usual. He usually yelled, but now he was absolutely screaming.

Hyde cringed for Forman, knowing than whatever made Red livid had to be bad. Like, worse than any other thing he had busted Eric for before, and Hyde did not have a clue as to what it might be. Maybe Eric had ran over Red's foot somehow. Hyde did not know how Forman would have done it, but he knew if anyone could do anything that damn stupid, it'd be Forman. If he knew anything, it was 1. don't trust the government, 2. weed is amazing, and 3. never doubt a person's stupidity. Those were the three main rules he lived by because time and time again, he was shown and experienced things that further proved his rules were right.

What felt like a short lifetime later, Eric made his way down the basement steps slowly, his feet thudding heavy as lead as if his body was too heavy for him to move. Hyde slid his shades on and looked over at Eric taking in his crestfallen face and worn out look. "Hey, man," Hyde said, no different than he usually does, because why would he? "What's up Red's ass?"

Eric, usually the one to jump at a chance to complain, just shook his head and sat on the couch, his head falling into his heads. Hyde just stared at his friend, not wanting to be the one who had to comfort him. He was not that type of person. He did not do emotions. He was zen.

But Eric was the person who took him in after his mother abandoned him. What kind of friend would Hyde be if he didn't try? **So fucking what if it is uncomfortable, it's what you do when you care for someone,** Hyde told himself. Hyde scrubbed a hand over his forehead, unsure of how to breach the silence. Eric must have sensed Hyde trying and failing to see if he was alright and said through his hands, "You don't have to bother asking."

Hyde took his feet off the table and took his shades off, placing them where his feet were just resting. "Yes, I do," Hyde replied, because of course he did. "Dude, what the hell happened?"

He could see Eric clenching his jaw as he removed his hands from his face, revealing a very broken look coupled with emptiness. "A lot."

Hyde stared at Eric. Was this how the gang felt when he would respond in deflecting riddles to serious questions? **Wow, it fucking sucks,** Hyde thought. Being unable to help someone who has helped you, no questions asked and wanting nothing in return. Hyde felt tears sting his eyes. He cleared his throat and said, "Eric, please."

Eric met his gaze and saw behind that wall he kept up. Hyde knew it was a mistake to let Eric see behind it, he knew it and yet he did nothing to stop it. Instead, he made it worse by moving to sit beside Eric, slinging an arm over his scrawny shoulders. Hyde nearly whispered out, "You can trust me. I'd never betray you. I would die before I betrayed you, man."

Eric stared at his lap fiddling with his hands and huffed out a laugh. "I know," he said, voice sincere and full of nothing but belief that Hyde would die before stabbing him in the back. That's just who Hyde is. "But still this... this is something."

"I knew I was your friend for a reason," Hyde replied with a chuckle. "C'mon, man, whatever you did holds no candle to the things I've done."

Eric was silent for a long while. Hyde knew he was building his scrawny self up to admitting to whatever he did and Hyde would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to hear what Eric did. **I mean, it has to be good, right? How could it not?** Hyde thought.

"Buddy Morgan and I were caught having sex in his car."

Okay, that was NOT what Hyde was expecting. Hyde let out a "huh" and leaned back farther in the couch, his arm still around Eric, letting him silently know that he was okay with the queerness that Eric seemed to be experiencing. "How about that," he said.

Eric scoffed but he closed further in on himself. He looked like he was trying to disappear into himself, to escape his body. Well, Hyde knew a way to escape your body. "Want a joint?" he asked Eric.

Eric nodded. Hyde pulled one out from behind his ear that he was saving for later and, well, technically it was later. He perched it between his lips and lit it, taking in a long drag before passing it to Eric. They passed it between themselves a couple times, Eric rather reluctant to share and Hyde completely understanding why. He had a rough day.

"Why Buddy Morgan?" Hyde asked, already knowing the answer.

Eric scoffed. "How many gay guys do you know?"

Hyde tilted his head back and pretended to think. "Well, I know you for one." That earned him a pointy elbow to the ribs. "Ow, you dick. Anyways, I know Buddy, sort of. Oh, and I know me, kind of, but that's it."

Eric tilted his body to the left so he could stare at Hyde. "Wh-um, huh?"

Hyde was not about to repeat himself. Eric heard him just fine.

"I didn't know," Eric said softly.

Hyde tilted his head to Eric. "Course not. You're too stupid to realize something right in front of you."

Eric squinted his eyes at Hyde. "Why do you always talk in riddles, Hyde? Do you think you're a book? Also, did you know I was... you know?"

Hyde shrugged his right shoulder. "I suspected you were some sort of fairy, but maybe it was just wishful thinking."

"Wishful... thinking," Eric repeated.

Oh my- "Are you seriously not hearing what I'm saying?" Hyde snapped.

Eric has the audacity to laugh. **This stupid guy,** Hyde thought. "Why're you laughing?"

********

********

"I thought that you were coming onto me," Eric replied, not with much confidence.

"I am."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

"Ooohhhh."

Hyde rolled his eyes. Rule number 3 man. Always stick to it.


End file.
